


Armand de Brignac

by gildedfrost



Series: Top Shelf [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: “Are you sure about this?” Gavin whispers.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Top Shelf [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905412
Kudos: 23





	Armand de Brignac

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: No Turning Back

“Are you sure about this?” Gavin whispers. His voice is so quiet and small in such an open place, all his heart laid bare in the dazzlingly bright sunlight. “Last chance to back out.”

“You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.” Connor smiles, his heart filled to bursting and his soul effervescent. Louder, he says, “I do,” taking Gavin’s hand in his and closing the distance between their lips.


End file.
